


Five Times Arthur and Kimiyo were almost caught... and one time they really were.

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League of America
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying under the radar isn't as easy as it looks on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Arthur and Kimiyo were almost caught... and one time they really were.

"Kim? Helloooo," Kara yells and Kimiyo stops mid-motion, looking down at the man beneath her.

Arthur's lips silently shape the query, 'who?'

She describes an oval across her breasts, then points towards the bedside lamp. He frowns and, while Kimiyo is scrambling off him and the doorknob is turning, waits until the last second to dissolve.

"There you are," Power Girl says in surprise. "What are you doing in bed? Wow; it's bright in here."

The 'brightness' begins to coalesce and Kimiyo glares in the general direction of Arthur's incorporeal form, not sure with whom she should be more irritated.

 

_ _ _ 

 

They really should stick to meeting at her place. That way if anyone barges in, _he's_ the one who needs to run for it.

Powering up just enough to keep from panicking in the dark, Kimiyo promptly wishes she hadn't because now she can actually _see_ what's sharing the closet with her. Laundry that she fervently hopes is clean, three shoes that have lost their mates and the pièce de résistance, a thong that just _has_ to have been a gift from Giganta.

"Hmmm."

Kimiyo's going to insist that he try it on… just as soon as Amanda Waller leaves.

 

_ _ _ 

 

"How does she keep getting in here?" Arthur hisses in Kimiyo's ear as, yet again, Kara comes looking for her.

Leaning forward, she twitches the shower curtain closed before nudging the faucet with her foot to turn on the hot water. "I'm taking a _bath_ ," Kimiyo calls out.

"I'm staying."

"Artie…"

"She won't even know."

"She's from _Krypton_ , Arthur. She'll know."

"No, she won't. Lean back."

Arthur bends the light around him and one hand stays on his pulse while the other rests over her heart. Their heartbeats slowly synchronize and when Kara comes in, she doesn't suspect a thing.

 

_ _ _ 

 

She's at his apartment watching him make her dinner. "You should have been a chef."

"I used to be, but I accidentally blew up the restaurant. After that, no one would hire me so I enrolled in stripper school and robbed little old ladies to help pay my tuition."

"I didn't know you could dance," is all she says, leaning in as the door explodes and Deathstroke charges in.

He stops dead in surprise at seeing Kimiyo there, and she mouths 'sorry' to Arthur right before she headbutts him and uses a leg sweep to knock him on the floor.

 

_ _ _ 

 

Kimiyo isn't exactly thrilled when her best friend stops by when she's attempting to reciprocate by cooking dinner for Arthur, who's in her shower.

"This isn't a good time," Kimiyo says.

"Who is it?"

"Who?"

"You're _cooking,_ , Imako and Yasu are gone, and someone's in the shower. You'll have to tell me _some_ time. Besides, you can't cook."

"Go away."

Arthur appears after Kara leaves, bending down to kiss her neck. "She's not outside watching with her Krypto-Vision, is she?"

"No, I watched her fly off. Ugh, your beard is still wet…and it's curly! It's so cute."

"Cute? How dare you!"

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

 

"You broke my nose."

"I said I was sorry!"

Arthur touches his nose in remembrance. "Slade's a terrible gossip, so if he watched the whole time…I still don't know why we had to hide."

"Remember the part where you're a supervillain?"

The phone rings and the answering machine clicks on. " _Hear you're bangin' Lady Light–was Slade serious or is it just a blowup doll?_ "

Click.

" _Hey, mate! If you two have a kid whatcha gonna call it? Resident Light? Physician's Assistant Light?_ "

Click.

" _Arthur, you absolute devil! She's brainwashed, isn't she? You can tell me…_ "

"I think everyone knows."


End file.
